Jagged Alliance: Back in Action
Jagged Alliance: Back in Action (previously known as Jagged Alliance 2: Reloaded) is a tactical role-playing game developed by Coreplay GmbH. It is a remake of Jagged Alliance 2. It was announced on August 20th, 2010 and was released on February 9th, 2012. According to the publisher, the game is "a totally revamped version of Jagged Alliance 2 and Back in Action will address the weak points of it". The user interface has been redesigned and gameplay features 3D graphics in an isometric perspective. And unlike the original games, a full-fledged tutorial is available for new players. Storyline From the official website: Gameplay Unlike the original game, Back in Action uses a combat system called "Plan & Go", which combines RTS gameplay with turn-based elements. Version * Current version: 1.13g List of all patches System requirements Minimum * OS: Windows XP (SP2), Vista or Windows 7 * Processor: Core 2 Duo Processor (1,8 GHz or better) or similar AMD * Memory: 2 GB RAM * Hard Disk Space: 3GB HDD Space * Video Card: Shader 3.0 compatible graphics card (ATi 2600, GeForce 8800 or similar) with 512 MB RAM * Sound: DirectX Compatible Sound Card Recommended * Processor: i5 Processor (2,4 GHz or better) or similar AMD * Memory: 4 GB RAM or more * Video Card: Shader 3.0 compatible graphics card (ATi 5850 and GeForce 460 or better) with 768 MB RAM Quests List of quests in Back in Action Locations List of locations in Back in Action Characters Here is a large database with all of the data from the game. Whatever you are in need of, go and check those tables and you will likely find answers to your questions. Google database for Jagged Alliance: Back in Action These values are updated to version 1.3 Items List of items in Jagged Alliance: Back in Action Music The in-game music is quite motivating - creating a unique atmosphere and fitting the game very well. It exudes a sense of strength and confidence when you are facing your enemies on the map. Note: If you are looking for different music, there is a mod called "Ultimate AIM-Professionals" which gives alternative music for this game. Finnbat´s mod shop Downloadable content Steam exclusive People who pre-purchased Jagged Alliance: Back in Action on Steam have received an exclusive DLC, the Urban Specialist Kit, and three Genuine items for Team Fortress 2. Specialist Kits Along the exclusive Urban Specialist Kit are 3 other similar Specialist Kits available for purchase: * Night Specialist Kit * Desert Specialist Kit * Jungle Specialist Kit Add-ons Two add-ons have been released for Back in Action, each one giving a new mission to play: * Point Blank * Shades of Red Media Screenshots Back-in-action_screenshot01.png Back-in-action_screenshot02.png Back-in-action_screenshot03.png Back-in-action_screenshot04.png Back-in-action_screenshot05.jpg Back-in-action screenshot06.jpg Artwork Soldier shadow.jpg | Concept art of Shadow in desert camoflage Logos JA2Reloaded.png | Old Jagged Alliance 2: Reloaded logo Backinactionlogo.png | Actual Jagged Alliance : Back in Action logo Videos Jagged Alliance Back in Action - Gameplay (GameStar) | Gameplay (GameStar), in german Jagged Alliance - Back in Action angetestet | Game test, in german Jagged Alliance Back in Action Teaser Trailer | Teaser trailer Jagged Alliance Back in Action - Traits & Morale | Mercenaries Traits & Morale Tutorial Jagged Alliance Back in Action - Keyboard layouts Controls Hotkeys | Keyboard layouts Controls Hotkeys Jagged Alliance Back in Action Mercenary's Guide Tutorial | Mercenary's Guide Jagged Alliance Back in Action Mercenary Soundboard | Mercenary Sounds Jagged Alliance 3 - Back in Action - Complete Walkthrough Tutorial | Complete Walkthrough Reception from Wikipedia '' The critical reception was mixed at best, with armchairempire.com saying "Jagged Alliance: Back In Action is, and probably will for many years hence be, the definitive textbook example of how to mess up by the numbers when attempting to "relaunch" a classic franchise." Even Finnish Pelit magazine, in one of the most positive reviews internationally, stated "Back in Action is not a bad game, but pales in comparison to its father." External links * Official website - Available in English and German. * Official Facebook page * [http://store.steampowered.com/app/55740 ''Jagged Alliance: Back in Action on Steam] * Unofficial Jagged Alliance: BiA - AddMeGamers YouTube Channel * Finnbat´s mod shop References de:Jagged Alliance: Back in Action Category:Games * Category:Jagged Alliance series